club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Rewritten Wiki:About
The Club Penguin Rewritten Wiki is a wiki that contains information all about Club Penguin Rewritten. History This wiki was founded on February 18, 2017 by Budderlands2, 6 days after Club Penguin Rewritten was released. Budderlands2 hired Superqami and Lataus to help administrate the wiki. On April 2, 2017 the Wiki Project Revamp was created by Lataus. The project was intended to improve the wiki's quality. The Club Penguin Rewritten Wiki discord server was also founded by Lataus. The server was intended for wiki discussion. On April 3, 2017, SubzeroCP was hired to be an administrator along with a new wiki logo and wordmark created by him. On April 26, 2017, CameronCBlack was also hired to be an administrator. On June 5, 2017, Budderlands2 stepped down and promoted Lataus, now a Moderator for Club Penguin Rewritten, to be a bureaucrat and head of the wiki. Lataus hired The700y to help administrate with him. Budderlands2 went inactive after that. On July 21, 2017, Seth4564TI was hired to be an administrator. On July 26, 2017, Seth4564TI founded, the now discontinued, Penguin of the Month where wiki editors could vote on who would win Penguin of the Month. Camwood777 was the only winner of Penguin of the Month. On July 28, 2017, Seth4564TI also founded Community Vote where wiki editors would vote on changes. A vote was held on whether or not badges should be removed. The vote was split 3-3, however badges were removed anyways. Seth4564TI also launched a project as an effort to remove pointless categories. On September 1, 2017, Seth4564TI resigned from his position as an administrator, making him the first ex-staff member. On September 11, 2017, Russellthedog was hired to be an administrator. On September 30, 2017, Superqami was demoted from his position as an administrator for inactivity. On November 21, 2017, Lataus stepped down temporarily and promoted Russellthedog to be a bureaucrat and head of the wiki. Russellthedog demoted SubzeroCP due to inactivity. He also decided to open up an admin application due to the lack of admins on the wiki. On December 1, 2017, HunterCpr and OfficerBigMac were hired to be administrators. Ciullo1CPR and Viking Helmet were hired to be rollbacks. On December 9, 2017, Lataus returned and was rehired to the Club Penguin Rewritten Staff Team again after being demoted a month prior. He also resumed his wiki duties as a bureaucrat, allowing Russellthedog to lead the wiki along side him. On January 12, 2018, the wiki received an official game footer by being nominated by user Rickhopper. On January 15, 2018, the homepage was revamped again and Rickhopper was promoted to administrator by Lataus due to his great help to the wiki and greatly assisting with the homepage revamp. On January 21, 2018, OfficerBigMac resigned from his position as administrator. On February 18 2018, the wiki reached 1 year old and a celebration meetup was held on Club Penguin Rewritten. On February 20 2018, every infobox was converted into a customised default format, which Flippy was temporarily promoted to Wiki Admin for this purpose. This was because the old infoboxes were made from code from Club Penguin Wiki. On February 26, 2018, a new wordmark was added. It was made by Wrestlingwwe. On April 8, 2018, CameronCBlack was demoted from his position as an administrator for inactivity. On April 15, 2018, the wiki logo and wordmark were updated. The new logo was made by Flippy and the wordmark was made by Blewberry02. On June 28, 2018, a Manual of Style was added to the wiki. On July 10, 2018, Ciullo1CPR was promoted to administrator. Also, Rock23872 and Theindiancat were hired to be rollbacks. On February 18, 2019, the wiki reached 2 years old and celebrated with a meetup on Club Penguin Rewritten. On March 29, 2019, SidiousFDN was promoted to administrator while Rock23872 was demoted from his position as a rollback. On October 5, 2019, Perapin was promoted to administrator. On December 28, 2019, Theindiancat was demoted from his position as a rollback for inactivity. On January 19, 2020, Budderlands2 was demoted from his position as a bureaucrat for inactivity. Gallery Wiki Logos Main Wiki Logos Wikia.jpeg|1st logo WikiLogo-0.png|2nd logo WikiLogo.png|Current logo Party Wiki Logos HalloweenWikiLogo.png|Halloween Party 2017 logo WikiLogoHalloween.png|Halloween Party 2018 logo Wordmarks Main Wordmarks 1st wordmark.png|1st wordmark 2nd wordmark.png|2nd wordmark Wiki-wordmark2.png|3rd wordmark CPRWikiawoodmark3byWrestlingwwe.png|4th wordmark Wiki-wordmark3.png|Current wordmark Party Wordmarks Wiki-wordmark-medieval4.png|Medieval Party 2017 wordmark - By Lataus Logowiki.png|Music Jam 2017 wordmark - By 700y Waterpartywordmark.png|Water Party 2017/Summer Luau 2019 wordmark - By 123meister Temporary Fair 2017 Wordmark.png|The Fair 2017 temporary wordmark - By Lataus Wiki-wordmark-thefair4.png|The Fair 2017 wordmark - By Seanie6 & Lataus Club.png|Halloween Party 2017 wordmark - By Blitzzy OB Wordmark.png|Operation: Blackout wordmark - By Lataus Christmas Wordmark.png|Christmas Party 2017 wordmark - By Rainbert PenguWards.png|Penguin Play Awards 2018 wordmark - By Rickhopper PuffleContestJanina2.png|Puffle Party 2018 wordmark - By Janina2 Medieval Party 2018 Wiki Logo.png|Medieval Party 2018 wordmark - By RockyCPR Music Jam 2018 Wordmark Contest Entry.png|Music Jam 2018 wordmark - By Perapin Adventure Party Wordmark Contest Nyckoka.png|Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest wordmark - By Nyckoka Penguin Games 2018 - Wordmark Contest Entry.png|Penguin Games wordmark - By Perapin The Fair 2018 Wordmark Contest Entry Sidious.png|The Fair 2018 wordmark - By Sidious Eclipse Wordmark.png|Island Eclipse wordmark - By Lataus CPR Wiki Halloween Wordmark-Hunter v2.png|Halloween Party 2018 wordmark - By Hunter Card-Jitsu Fire Wordmark Contest Entry Sidious.png|Card-Jitsu Fire wordmark - By Sidious Christmas Party 2018 Wordmark.png|Christmas Party 2018 wordmark - By Cutiejea Cpr wiki st pats day.png|St. Patrick's Parade wordmark - By Hsmace April Fools 2019 Wordmark.png|April Fools' Party 2019 wordmark - By Oliver12345 Wiki Logo (Puffle Party 2018)2 .png|Puffle Party 2019 wordmark - By RockyCPR Cpr wiki music jam.png|Music Jam 2019 wordmark - By Hsmace AdventurePartyCPR.png|Island Adventure Party: Festival of Fruit wordmark - By Lainnnn CPR Wiki Medieval Party 2019 Wordmark-Hunter.png|Medieval Party 2019 wordmark - By Hunter The Fair 2019 - Wordmark Contest Entry (2).png|The Fair 2019 wordmark - By Perapin Hsmace halloween watermark.png|Halloween Party 2019 wordmark - By Hsmace Holiday Party 2019 Wordmark.png|Holiday Party 2019 wordmark - By Zoey Cpr wiki puffle party watermark.png|Puffle Party 2020 wordmark - By Hsmace